


Dream Minipulation

by casthecouchpotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casthecouchpotato/pseuds/casthecouchpotato





	Dream Minipulation

   The sound of wings fluttering and a slight strain from the mattress wakes me up. I turn around to see Cas staring down at me.

   "Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?" He asks, tilting his head.

   I let out a small groan of annoyance, throwing the blanket over him.

   "... Was that really necessary?" His muffled voice cuts through the silence.

   "Maybe I should get you a collar? Ya know, with a bell on it. That way I'd at least hear-" I suddenly choke, my dream rushing to me.

_"Dean..." Cas purrs, "I bet I can make you cum with one finger."_

_"Try me, Angel" I growl, throwing him on to the bed. He grabs my chin and presses those unbelievably soft, yet chapped, lips to mine. I try to take off his trench coat, but he flips us over and pushes me down._

_"Deeeean.." He sighs out while he's grinding on my-_

   "Dean?" Cas asks, firmly grabbing my shoulder. I snap out of it, shaking my head slightly.

   "Sorry, I was thinking about... Nothing, it's not important..."

   He squints at me, looking almost _angry?_

   "What?" I ask, confused.

   He gets off of the bed, "Nothing, it's not of import. I just came to tell you that you need to repay the Netflix." Walking out of the room, he suddenly stops at the doorway.

   "Oh, and Dean? I'll buy some Chapstick."

   My face turns red. "W-what?!" I sputter out, but Cas is already gone. _There's no way that he knows. But then why would he tell me that? It's just some freaky coincidence._

   I groan, laying down on the bed again. Turning to look at the clock, I then let out an even louder groan. _That fucker woke me up at three in the morning!_


End file.
